


His Way

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne Cobb does things <i>his</i> way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely [](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**insunshine**](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/) and [](http://janus-74.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://janus-74.livejournal.com/)**janus_74** \- thank you ladies. Dedicated to **DAVE**, who doesn't have a LiveJournal but reads my River/Jayne anyway. Hope you enjoy! :D

Jayne came awake slowly, his mind fuzzy and his skin burning. He blinked, his eyes opening to find his girl writhing and moaning on top of him. Legs straddling his hips and tiny little hands kneading his chest as she nipped and licked pathways up and down his neck. She caught a particular spot with her teeth and he arched, hands automatically fitting themselves to her hips.

"River-girl," he panted out, gently stroking her hip bones with his thumbs. "You've done worn me out tonight. I can't go a third time."

"Your man-parts say otherwise, Jayne," she murmured as she straightened up, looking at him through glazed brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, they ain't exactly too smart. Gorramit, baby, I'm an old man! You're gonna be the death of me you keep this up." His words said one thing but his hands said something else as they had moved from her hips to her ass, guiding her movements as she ground down.

"Can't help it, Jayne. Burning up inside. Need Jayne to put out the flames," She closed her eyes and moaned deep in her throat, causing his hips to thrust involuntarily upwards. She opened her eyes and smiled down at him, her grin feral in the dim light. "Please, Jayne. Make me scream your name once more. Need your touch."

He growled deep in his throat, unable to deny her anything. She leaned down to start torturing him once more but he caught her and slid his arms up and around her waist, rolled them both until they were on their sides facing one another.

"Jayne...please! Touch me!" She whimpered, eyes closed and a flush already spreading across her features.

"Oh, I will, darlin'. Don't you fret none. But I plan on havin' some fun first. We're gonna do this my way," He whispered the last word in her ear, nipping the lobe between his even teeth. She gasped and wrapped her slender thigh around his hip, arching against him.

"Settle down, baby. We're gonna take our time."

Jayne slid one hand up from her smooth waist to the nape of her neck, wrapping his hand around and tilting her head just the way he wanted. He leaned down and nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue in and finding hers. She clutched at his shoulders, nails digging in deep and moaned.

He chuckled deeply and slid his other hand around to her front, up to her breasts. Her nipples were already pebble hard and he lightly dragged his thumb nail across one, then the other. She tightened her leg around his hip and deepened her kiss in response. His fingers plucked at her left nipple, while he left her mouth and dragged his lips down over her neck and collarbone to her right breast. Took the nipple in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

River arched and let out a wordless cry. Jayne leaned back releasing her nipple and took in her flushed skin and wanton pose. Chuckled low in his throat and continued to pull at her nipples with one hand while sliding the other down over her smooth stomach, his rough skin raising goose bumps all over her.

She huffed a small moan out and raised her arm, running her hand through his hair and subsequently tugged his head back up towards hers.

"Kiss me. Now," The tone of her voice brooked no argument.

"Sure thing, sugar," He drawled, crushing her mouth to his just as he thrust two fingers deep inside her. Her whole body shuddered and she broke the kiss and cried out his name.

"Jayne, please, I cannot stand it. Fill me. Oh, merciful Buddha, fill me _now_!" She cried, sliding her hands to his shoulders and digging her nails in. Hard.

He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and rolled so she was once again on top. Nudged her legs apart until she was settled right above his straining cock. Guided himself in and thrust his hips up, seating himself deep within her. He held onto her hips, guiding her thrusts.

She settled her little hands on his chest to balance herself, groaning and whimpering with each movement of his body inside hers. After a few moments, she took her hands from his chest and placed them on her own, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples with her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked deep into Jayne's.

He had to fight from coming instantly. Took a deep breath and covered her hands with his.

"This how you wanna play it, baby? Wanna show me what makes you feel good, huh?" He asked gruffly, feeling her movements underneath his palms.

"Jayne," She whimpered out.

"What, baby?" He asked gruffly, still cupping and squeezing her breasts with her.

"Jayne. Jayne is what makes me feel good," She opened her eyes, not aware she'd closed them again. Watched him watch her.

"Hmm, I don't know baby. I think maybe I oughta see firsthand what you do when I'm not around, what you musta done afore we got together," He leered at her and she ground down on him harder, whining deep in her throat.

She nodded her head and he let go of her hands. Not for long though. He took hold of them and guided them down between her legs.

"Show me, River. Show me," He growled, his eyes half-closed, the cobalt blue twinkling at her from beneath his lashes.

River took her right hand and slowly circled her clit, able to feel where he was sliding in and out of her body. She began to whimper his name with every breath. Her left hand found her breasts once again, taking turns teasing and pinching her nipples. Her right hand worked faster, glancing over the swollen nubbin between her thighs.

All the while, Jayne never took his eyes off of her or his hands off her hips, guiding and adding force to her motions.

Suddenly, she felt her body tighten and her entire world became just Jayne, her and the bed. Her eyes fell closed and she whimpered out his name as she came. Shudders and moans wracked her body, all the while Jayne kept her moving, prolonging the pleasure. She wasn't sure how long her climax lasted but when she came back to herself, she was laying on his chest, panting.

And Jayne was still rock-hard deep inside of her.

"Jayne?" She said, the question obvious in her voice. She raised her head to look at him. He smiled wolfishly at her and quickly flipped her over onto her back. She gasped at the motion then moaned quietly when he began to move again inside her.

"Told ya we was doin' this my way," He whispered in her ear as he continued to thrust.

She nodded her head and let her eyes fall shut. She was floating on a sea of pleasure. She didn't think she could come again, so she just moved languidly with Jayne helping him towards his own climax.

Jayne smiled to himself again in the dark. His girl was listless and worn out from her little adventure. But he planned on making sure she tumbled again, this time with him. And Jayne Cobb was nothing if not a stubborn man.

He thrust slowly and methodically, ratcheting up her desire. Soon, she could feel herself start to respond, her belly aching and she reached up and clutched at his shoulders.

"Jayne," she whimpered. "Oh, _lao tian ye_, what are you doing to me?"

He chuckled and bent down to nip and bite her neck.

"Sexin' you up good and proper, _bao bei_," He whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe and nuzzling her. "Ain't that whatcha wanted when you woke me up?"

"Oh, _wo de ma, JAYNE_!" River moaned, arching her back and thrusting her hips against his. Hard.

Jayne grunted in her ear and moved his arms from where they had been resting beside her shoulders. Hooked them under her knees and spread her legs up and open. Her eyes opened wide at the added depth to his next thrust and she opened her mouth to speak but no sound ever made it out.

Jayne continued to thrust, harder and deeper into her warm and giving body. She realized if she wanted to, she could turn her head and touch her lips to her knee. The tiny part of her brain that was still functioning wondered why they'd never made love in this position before. She could feel so much more of her Jayne every time he thrust inside of her. She couldn't get enough.

River raked her nails down his back and arched, the heat and turmoil in her belly reaching a crescendo as she tightened and shivered all around him, coming with a cry of his name. Jayne buried his head in her neck and thrust sloppily, once, twice, three times before he emptied himself inside of her with a whimper escaping him.

They rested together for several minutes like that. Jayne with his face in River's neck, kissing and murmuring non-sense in her ear. River running her hands up and down Jayne's sweat slick back, murmuring back her own nonsensical words.

Jayne finally found the energy to lift his head and look at his River-girl. She smiled up at him and raked her fingers through the sweat-dampened hair at his temples.

Jayne laughed and she cupped his cheek with her hand. He turned his head and placed a light kiss in the center of her palm. She giggled at how the hair from his chin tickled.

He rolled over taking her with him till she was sprawled out on him. His chest rose and fell and she could tell he was falling asleep.

"_Zhang fu_?" She whispered into the darkness of their bunk.

"Hmm?" He answered, eyes closed and well on his way to dream land.

"Would you like me to ask Kaylee and Simon to watch the baby again next week?" She played with the hair on his chest as she waited for him to answer.

He cracked open one eye and looked at her. "If'n that means another night like tonight, hell yeah! You may just kill me but at least I'd go out with a smile on my face."

He winked lecherously at her and she laughed, putting her head down and snuggling deep into his shoulder. Listened as his even puffs of breath became soft snores.

They both fell asleep smiling.


End file.
